Suitably Piratical
by Armelle-Madeline
Summary: Jack returns to see Will and Elizabeth having discovered a way lying to treasure. First he has to get back to the Pearl, but Will and Elizabeth decide to join him for a down-right piratical adventure


A/N: Trying to stay in character, but my beta is Angel fandom only, so I need a POC one, if there is one around.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or the characters and settings of the film. I do not own Jack Sparrow - though it would be nice to have him on loan a little bit- but, I do own James. Anyone want a shrieking two-year-old, have 'im.  
  
Just email me first.  
  
The day was bright and blue, and the white sails belled in the wind as the boat -hardly bigger than a rowing boat- drew close to the tiny port just off the soft white sand of the island. With a small smile, Captain Jack Sparrow tightened the ropes, and turned the boat inwards.  
  
A small child sat on the edge of a barrel, watching Jack solemnly as the pirate approached, a thumb tucked firmly into his small mouth. Shaggy brown hair fell into dark eyes as he looked up at Jack.  
  
Drawing deep the smell of the ocean, and regretfully feeling the sea move beneath the planks of the boat for the last time of the day, Jack placed booted feet on the deck. The child blinked, then opened his mouth, and began quite calmly to scream.  
  
"Hey! No! Bad thing," Jack cast around frantically for a reason for the child's yells, covering his ears with his hands. "Don't cry. Please?' he tried in desperation, flapping his left hand vaguely in the direction of the small boy, wincing at the volume of the yells. He smiled anxiously, trying to appease the boy. The child, though, would have none of it. Seeing the gold glint in Jack's teeth, his screams went up a notch in volume.  
  
A slight figure, her dress simple and plain, but useful appeared, and made her way down the walkway, her hair, the same warm colour as the child's flowing over her shoulders.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack sighed in relief. Bending, the woman scooped the small child into her arms.  
  
"Quiet, sweetheart. It's just Jack. Back without warning again, are we?" one finely arched eyebrow rose, as Elizabeth regarded him. Jack steepled his fingers together, his mind moving quickly.  
  
"Yes, about that-" he hedged slightly. Elizabeth shifted the weight of the child from one hip to the other in an easy movement borne of practise. She shot the older man a long-suffering annoyed look.  
  
"How are you going to explain making off with our boat, Jack?" she demanded, disentangling the child's fingers from her hair at the same time. Jack grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Pirate?' he tried. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Will is up at the house," she said finally, lowering the little boy. "James, sweetheart, go and get your father." Obediently, he trotted away, across the sands, his white shirt and half breeches already grubby for the day.  
  
"How old is 'e now?" Jack asked, off-hand. Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her shoulders, and watched the little boy go.  
  
"Two last autumn. He's growing so fast. I suppose you don't want tea, do you?" she sighed again. Jack flashed her a grin.  
  
"Beginin' to get 'pirate', aren't you, love?"  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ` * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The house was large, and airy, with white shutters on all the windows in an attempt to keep it cool in the heat of summer. It stood facing the bay of the tiny island, a marked point on Port Royal's map now. Jack surveyed it, scratching his head.  
  
"Bit bigger than last time," he said finally. Elizabeth looked amused.  
  
"You haven't been back in over a year. Will's been busy," she answered, unlatching the door. Loud noises of banging and crashing came from the workroom attached to the kitchen, and then,  
  
"Blast it, James, get out from under my feet!'  
  
Elizabeth serenely picked up a dishcloth, wrapped it around the handle of the kettle, and poured boiling water over the tea-leaves in her pot, as if such explosions were usual. There was indeed, no reason for her not to act thus. Such explosions were usual in the Turner household.  
  
Jack swooped off his hat, clutching it absently as he strode about, inspecting the knick-knacks on the shelf above the range, and the general untidy features of the place. Elizabeth turned around, her skirts swishing, to replace the kettle on the hook above the range.  
  
"It is somewhat untidy," she agreed to his unspoken remark, "But it is so very small an island, Will and I do for ourselves. There is James' nanny, of course, but she gets tired very easily in the hot weather, and the maid is visiting family." She carefully straightened the dish-cloth over the rail of the range, and drew out a chair, sitting down.  
  
"Now, tell me why you are here, Jack," she said firmly, folding her arms in front of her in expectation.  
  
"A pirate never reveals his plans," Jack drawled, tapping the side of his nose. "Leastways, not until he has a bottle of rum, and both the ones who are to 'ear it are present, savvy?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said slowly, rubbing his hands with a dirty rag, from the doorway. "Back again?"  
  
"Will! How goes the married life?" Jack sighed heavily. "Never been one of the kind meself. The ones who associate with me are forewarned, and the ones who won't, aren't."  
  
Will frowned. "As confusing as ever."  
  
Elizabeth poured three cups of tea, and set them before each place. As she sipped her own, Jack added a liberal dose of rum to his own. With a sigh, Elizabeth watched as he kicked off sandy boots, propped his feet on the table, and took a hearty swig of the drink.  
  
"So, Jack, what exactly is it you're after?" Will asked, regarding his old friend rather bemusedly.  
  
Jack leant forward, the gleam in his eyes evident, as he put the cup carefully down on the table.  
  
"Treasure," he said, in suitably bloodcurdling tones.  
  
A/N: Attempting to keep all OC's out of the story - James was an exception as I don't think Elizabeth and Will would be celibate, and he won't appear again this heavily.  
  
I repeat, there will be no Jack Sparrow un-dying love, no mad Elizabeth/Jack passion, not even mad passionate Will/Elizabeth. It is about all three of them, and search for treasure.  
  
Mm'kay?  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
